The present invention relates to a turbulence generator provided on the forward end of free flight ordnance devices such as bombs or other weapons. Previously, free flight ordnance devices have required that the outer surface be machined to close tolerances to insure that drag differences between similar ordnance devices are minimal.
Drag disparity between similar ordnance devices is caused by variations in the outer surface curvature, roughness, and configuration tolerances. These variations in surface characteristics affect the drag of each device in an uneven manner. This drag disparity produces varying range for similar free flight ordnance and results in reduced accuracy.